


NFL Star Aaron Rodgers Calls Michael Sam Asks For Advice About Coming Out As A Gay Man.

by polarisgalaxy



Category: Aaron Rodgers - Fandom, Gay male athletes, Kevin Lanflisi, Michael Sam, NFL - Fandom, National Enquirer, homosexuality - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarisgalaxy/pseuds/polarisgalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Bay Packers star Aaron Rodgers is feeling the pressure, the National Enquirer has called and told him they are going to out him. Aaron decides to call Michael Sam for advice on coming out. Aaron confides to Michael Sam he is still not over his ex boyfriend the poet Kevin Lanflisi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NFL Star Aaron Rodgers Calls Michael Sam Asks For Advice About Coming Out As A Gay Man.

“ Look Aaron, you either give us the interview at National Enquirer today or we will run the story about your relationship with Kevin Lanflisi!" The man barked on the other end of the phone. "I am not gay so publish the article I don't care. No mainstream media outlet will cover the story. ESPN, Yahoo Sports, Sports Illustrated all got my back!" Aaron yelled at the reporter. "Are you really that stupid Aaron? Since when has the National Enquirer ever cared about the mainstream? " "Well I don't care!" Aaron screamed. " We won a Pulitzer Prize for taking down John Edwards having an affair and a love child!" Aaron was silent, he was aware that the National Enquirer sometimes does actually break news stories. The National Enquirer is also read by millions of people including Aaron's mom. " I have nothing to say no comment!" Aaron yelled as his heartbeat accelerated. Aaron's hands were shaking he was scared, terrified, worried about the consequences. "Look Aaron, you either give us the story about your relationship with your ex boyfriend Kevin Lanflisi or we will run the story. You got until tomorrow at noon." The reporter abruptly hung up the phone. Aaron sank into the black sofa and tears streamed down his face. Aaron was shaking he didn't know what to think. Did Kevin really go to the media and out him to the press? Aaron took a deep breath and picked up his cell phone. "I need to talk to you. Please can you call me? I need your help." Aaron decided to take a shower to calm his nerves. He removed his favourite blue jeans and turned on the knob. Aaron grabbed the Ivory soap and started to lather it on to his muscular body. Aaron was annoyed yet also strangely turned on. All Aaron could think about was Kevin, his smile, he remembered when Kevin would recite his rap poetry in the shower after a football game. Aaron began to slowly stroke his thick eight inch penis. He recalled Kevin reciting a poem he had seen on You Tube called "Let It Shine" and he loved it when Kevin said the line he liked "bananas". Aaron suddenly was hard as a rock he was rubbing the soap up and down his cock from the shaft all the way to the tip of his penis. Aaron was edging and he was breathing faster. The memories rushed back as Aaron thought about Kevin sucking his cock taking his eight inch dick all the way to the back of his throat. Kevin was an awesome cock sucker he was a pro. Aaron quickly ejaculated in the shower and he noticed the phone was ringing. Quickly, Aaron grabbed a white towel, wrapped it around his body and picked up his cell phone. "Hello I am Michael Sam how can I help you?" "Hello Michael, it is me Aaron Rodgers, I don't recall if you remember me?" "Oh yes, Aaron Rodgers, I remember you, weren't you supposed to come out of the closet two years ago or something?" Michael asked. "Yes, well I was supposed to come out, but then I broke up with my ex boyfriend." "Wait a second, Aaron, aren't you dating Olivia Munn?" Michael inquired. "No, Michael, I am not dating Olivia Munn she is just a female friend of mine she's my beard". "So, why do you want to talk to me? What can I do for you?" "I think I want to come out of the closet Michael." Aaron's hands were shaking he decided to sit on the Queen size bed to calm his nerves. "I don't understand Aaron why would you want to come out now?" "The National Enquirer threatened to out me if I don't come out!" Aaron blurted as he began to cry. "Aaron I am so sorry to hear that but I can't say that I am surprised." Aaron's heart sank he felt like Michael had kicked him in the gut. "What is that supposed to mean Michael?" "Come on, Aaron, everyone and their grandmother knows you are a closet case!" "What is that supposed to mean?" "Aaron, your ex boyfriend Kevin Lanflisi continues to write passive aggressive tweets about you on twitter! Didn't Kevin just write a tweet back in January of 2015 about the Green Bay Packers losing in the play offs?" "Michael, look Kevin is just bitter because I dropped his lazy ass! Kevin was just a seat filler and nothing more". "Aaron, I think this is karma, you have fought so hard to maintain this false heterosexual image and it is eating you alive! You still have not come to terms with either your homosexuality or the break up with Kevin. I don't think you will ever be at peace Aaron unless you resolve the two issues". Aaron was angry and irritated, he didn't know Michael Sam yet he was psychoanalyzing him pretty good. Who did Michael Sam think he is Freud? "I don't want to come out Michael, I mean look what happened to you two NFL teams kicked you off the practice squad!" "Aaron, you and me are in two different worlds you are a Super Bowl champion! You are respected by the mainstream sports media and NFL fans. Do you honestly believe the Green Bay Packers would get rid of their biggest star?" Michael laughed hard. Aaron began to laugh as well but there was so much doubt in his mind. " I am afraid Michael! I am afraid of the fans, let's say I do come out what will the people of Wisconsin say? Will people call me a faggot at NFL games? Will fans stop buying my merchandise? Will I lose all the corporate sponsors?" Aaron panicked. "Aaron, you are a multi millionaire, you are set for life. It seems to me you care more about what homophobes think than you do about yourself!" Michael snapped. "I want to live an authentic life but I do not know how to do it?" "Aren't you tired of living in the closet Aaron? Aren't you sick of having to hide your sexuality and pretend that D list chick Olivia Munn is your girlfriend?" "Olivia is a good friend of mine and she's getting a lot of publicity being associated with me. I want to help Olivia get a higher profile in Hollywood". "Aaron, Aaron, my man, you sound so lost. Okay, Olivia is getting something out of being your beard, but what are you getting out of it?" "I get a straight image Michael I get respect". Aaron shouted. "Aaron, you are also alone, you don't have Kevin Lanflisi anymore he was the love of your life". "I do miss Kevin terribly I honestly do and I know I hurt him pretty bad". "Aaron, you don't need to apologize to me, but I do think you need to resolve this conflict with Kevin". "I want to, but I am angry at Kevin for tweeting shit about our relationship. Our romance was PRIVATE yet Kevin made it public!" "Aaron, you need to deal with your anger, and find a way in your heart to make up with Kevin. I am not saying get back together with Kevin but you need to end this feud with him". "I guess you are right Michael. I will call you again if I need any advice." Aaron hung up the phone and he opened the brown drawer in it was scrap book of photos that he kept of him and Kevin. There were numerous photos, one was in Aaron's hometown with Kevin standing next to his car. Another photo, was of Aaron and Kevin at a NBA basketball game. The final photo was Aaron watching Kevin perform dub poetry at a club in Los Angeles. Aaron put the photos back into the drawer. Aaron clicked on his phone and immediately went to You Tube. Aaron watched Kevin reciting the poem "Let It Shine" and he cried. Although it had been almost two years since he broke up with Kevin Aaron still loved him deeply. Aaron turned off the cell phone and placed it on the drawer. He took the towel off and opened another drawer pulling out his lube and poppers. Aaron began to close his eyes and he began stroking his cock again. He remembered after the Green Bay Packers won the Super Bowl he allowed Kevin to fuck him doggy style for the first time. Aaron was nervous, but Kevin gave him the poppers to help Aaron relax. Aaron inhaled the poopers as Kevin ate his ass and Aaron shivered with desire. Aaron felt Kevin's cock slowly enter his ass and he cried with pleasure. Aaron will never forget the multiple orgasms he had that night. Aaron finally became the bottom in the relationship and allowed Kevin to be the top. Although, to the outside world Aaron appeared to be in control of his relationship with Kevin Lanflisi the truth is Kevin was always the one in control. Kevin was the one who called the shots, he was the one who decided when he and Aaron had sex. Aaron ejaculated again and cried he knew what he had to do. Aaron figured talking on the phone was the wrong way to go he needed to go to California and meet Kevin face to face.


End file.
